From German open application 36 09 137 films of electrically conductive polymers are known which can be used as electrode materials. These films contain 0.1 to 50 weight-% of water soluble, substantially acid-group-free polymers, which can be present in the form of cellulose ethers and cellulose. These films are produced by an electrochemical polymerization of the monomers on flat etectrodes in aqueous electrolyte solvents. Thereafter, the films are removed from the electrodes upon which they were deposited.
In German open application 27 40 270, an electrode for medicinal purposes is described, especially for the taking of electrocardiograms, which has as a skin-contacting conductive self-adhesive gel, a hydrophilic polysaccharide like karaya-gum.
The known gels are relatively costly and must be introduced into or applied to the body electrode in a hot state in a technically complex manner. The adhesive capacity thereof against the skin, especially after multiple applications, leaves much to be desired.